Inuyasha Deathnotes
Inuyasha was born in the Deathnotes Pack and took over as their dominate female after short-term dominate female Deathnote. Subordinate Female Inuyasha was born in the Deathnotes Pack on November 6, 2009. Her mother was Prudey, a former Hunters subordinate female, and her father was Bones, the long-term dominate male. Inuyasha and her littermates, Chika Flick, and Naruto, survived to adulthood. In March 2009, Sbane, the dominate female, had overthrew L, the first dominate female. L later died. Sbane, however, was not as productive of a dominate female, despite having a mate within the group. Bones, Inuyasha's father, had been permiscuious with a few subordinate females in the group so had litters by many of the subordinates, including Sea. Inuyasha helped her raise the litters but sadly not all of them survived to adulthood. While Inuyasha helped raise the new litters of fellow subordinate females, Sbane evicted rivals, soon making her one of the oldest in the group. The dominate female finally gave birth on March 20, 2011 to a litter of five. However, only three survived and one was later killed defending a litter of kits. Sbane was then killed in early 2011 and the oldest female in the group, Deathnote, then took over in her place. In September 2011, Deathnote gave birth to her first litter. However, the Hunters Pack killed all the kits but one, Francheska, who was adopted into Hunters. However, she was killed by the Westside Gangsters later on. Deathnote began to target the oldest females in the group for bouts of aggression towards the end of her dominant reign. However, before she had the chance to oust the pack of the oldest females, Deathnote was killed from a snake bite. Dominate Female The Deathnotes were again left without a dominant female and now, Inu yasha was one of the oldest females in the group and participated in the fight for leadership. However, since she was from one of L's first born kits, she had a great advantage over the other females. To no surprise, Inuyasha claimed dominance in the group. To assert her dominance, Inuyasha would attack the other females, making sure they knew who the new leader was. However, her father Bones could not stay in the group any longer now that his daughter was the dominate female. He, Roan, Colt, and Fagboy left the group to help found the Doj Nomads Pack. Bones, however, was not the dominate male but instead Roan, Inuyasha's brother, took over. Bones, though, never returned to take back dominance. This left the position open for any immigrant males. Yet, none joined the group. Inuyasha mated with a rover and gave birth to her first litter on October 14, 2011 to four kits named Kamoodi, Zinkutari, Blongo and Sketch. The litter survived their first few months since their mother was the group's dominate female. She gave birth again on January 15, 2012 to Fitzmagig and Cannibal, fathered by an unknown roving male. Kazi Wars On the 2011 documentary, Kazi Wars, the Deathnotes were one of the three packs seen at war. Inuyasha was the dominate female by this time. However, her name was to hard to pronounce so she went by the name of Emu, the dominate female. Her father Bones, however, who was the domiante male at the beginning, did not stay in the group to become famous. Category:Dominate Females Category:Deathnotes Individuals